


A Perfect Morning

by Tatsumaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki/pseuds/Tatsumaki
Summary: Dean can't believe what he wakes up to.





	A Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. This is a prompt of a scene from a bigger fanfic I have been struggling to write for a while now. It takes place after our babies are finally together. I sometimes want to just post all the nice scenes, but we all know that life isn't that colorful all the time, and I really want to show you a believable story. But that is going to take a lot of time to finish, so maybe someday. Right now enjoy this piece of paradise-like scene. (*puking with rainbow* ) Hope you like it!

Dean dreamt about waking up with Castiel. He had been dreaming about it for so long, that he was almost sure that it could never become reality. However, there he was, in his own bed, but this time, very much not alone.

He felt the warmth of another body. He felt the hands on his waist. He even felt a delicate breath on the back of his neck.

Dean was scared to move. It was almost like this whole fantasy would evaporate in the instant he moved even one muscle. He wanted this moment to last forever. He yearned for this little piece of happiness. He wanted this warmth and fluffiness that filled his insides to consume him. He didn’t care about anything else. 

Until he heard a groan and felt a head burying more and more in between his back and sheets. 

Until he felt a soft kiss on his back. 

A shiver went through him. A very nice shiver, in fact. 

‘ ‘mornin’ ’, he tried saying, but his voice was still hoarse from sleep. 

He heard a yawn, or rather he felt it somewhere on his back. 

Dean felt the arm around him hold onto him tighter. ‘Coffee…?’, came a quiet question instead of an answer.

Dean couldn’t help smiling. He was still scared that when he turned around there’d be no hand on his waist, no face to look at. He took the hand on his stomach in his, and held it tight. No matter how scary it was, he wanted to turn around. He wanted to see the beautiful face that made him so happy. 

‘I’m not going anywhere, you know.’

Dean smiled a little more. He took a deep breath and turned to face the other man. And he was there. With black messy hair, with blurry blue eyes, still blinking to get rid of the sleep. Dean felt overwhelmed with happiness, so much that he got a little blurry-eyed himself, but not from sleep. 

‘Cas…’, he whispered. 

The man smiled at him.

‘I may not be going anywhere, but you could go make some coffee, Handsome.’, Cas said, amusement clear in his voice. 

A surprised laugh escaped from Dean’s mouth. 

‘Unbelievable.’, he giggled. ‘Fine, I’ll get your damn coffee.’, he smiled warmly at Cas. 

Dean untangled from all the sheets, comforters and… Cas. He walked to the door, but turned around before going to the kitchen. 

‘But we’re staying in bed for at least two more hours’, he demanded. ‘And the coffee’s worth at least a hundred kisses or so, just so you know.’

Cas laughed this time. 

‘You don’t have to bribe me to get kisses from me, Dean. I’ll give them freely’, he said seductively and smirked.

Dean laughed at that.

_A perfect morning._ , he thought and went to get the damn coffee.


End file.
